


Just Desserts

by LizzyFranklin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horses, Sidhe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyFranklin/pseuds/LizzyFranklin
Summary: Be careful what you release.
Kudos: 1





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> This was a writing experiment. I like how it turned out, but I can't seem to sell it. I finally realized I could post it here.

The wind told tales, carrying his scent to me.

He stumbled upon the lonely field at the outskirts of the town, reeking of streets and sweat and exhilaration. The pouch that jingled at his side smelled of gold and expensive perfume. He never questioned why a field so close to the town would be deserted, and when no one appeared to his plausibly-friendly halloos, took the saddle and bridle he found in a shed at the edge of the fenced-in meadow and tacked up the starving horse he saw waiting for him.

He felt no shock as he opened the gate that had not been built to constrain him, and rode as fast as these bony legs would carry him.

The dogs came close to catching him a little after dark, following his scent from the house where he had acquired the gold. When the baying grew louder, he took a chance, and tied the reins so they would not drag the ground, to catch or trip. He reached up then, and grabbed a branch as he rode underneath, swinging himself up into the tree, climbing up above and out of sight, leaving the dogs and their handlers to pursue galloping hooves.

Pursue they did, through bush and bracken, for many a mile before I ended the chase and broke my fast.

I made my way to the stream beside the path, seeking water to cleanse my palate. I found him there, as sunrise turned the mist into a ghost-cold haze of light, obscuring his surroundings.

He stopped a moment, startled, as I stepped into his vision, then laughed.

“Well, who’da thunk a bag of bones could run so fast?” he asked, and mounted, not questioning the drying blood upon the reins, my face, my crest. 

I shook the hide that hung too loosely on my bones and walked on, anticipating dessert.


End file.
